At sweet night
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: They've known eachother forever, and they've fallen in love. They just haven't told eachother yet. In the search for the horcruxes, will they confess their love for eachother before it's too late? rated m to be safe please read and review!
1. Hermione

There she was, the sun shining in her hair, the tiny wrinkle at the edge of her mouth when she smiled where he had so long wanted to let his lips linger there. Her skin had an morning glow that shimmered when she moved. He remembered her smell when he had buried his nose in her hair at Dumbledore's funeral. She smelled of honey and vanilla he loved that smell.

He also remembered when he danced with her at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He stood way to far apart, but half way through, his brother Charlie pushed him closer to her. When she came outside in that silk scarlet gown it was the most beautiful he's ever seen her. Beside the quick glances he took when she would walk around in her Pajamas in the morning. Her hair would be all frizzy, she wore no make up, and every time she caught him looking at her, she blushed and turned away quickly in to the bathroom. That day he saw that her slim figure was somewhat bent over as she held a notorious novel between her left and right thumb and forefinger.

Her facial features seemed heartbreaking. She must have read a tear-jerking excerpt. A tear had streamed down the side of her cheek. Why was she so sad? What kind of stupid book would make her cry? He hated seeing her cry, especially if she's crying because of him. Ron stood in the kitchen of the burrow looking out the window at the girl he knew he loved. As much as he wanted to tell her everything, he asked himself would she listen? Would she feel the same way?

In a few days they would be going back to Hogwarts to prepare for the final battle, and then soon after that they would be setting out on their journey to search for the Horcruxes. As soon as Ron realized it he saw Hermione she caught his eye and smiled. He raised a brow and quickly turned around, facing a curious Harry Potter with an evil smirk on his face.

" Harry!" Ron said surprised.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down at the dining table and grabbed himself a biscuit. Ron sat next to him, and was just about to speak when Hermione opened the door and came inside. She looked over and saw Ron and Harry not speaking just Harry eating his biscuit.

"Am I interrupting something?" She smiled. Ron looked at Harry.

" No." Ron laughed. "No." He said again seriously.

Hermione looked outside again and then looked back, "It's a Beautiful Morning isn't it, I woke up early to go read my book and I just finished it."

" I think there is more important thing we need to talk about beside the weather and reading." Harry said grimly.

Ron looked at him as if he was disgusted, and then looked at Hermione who seemed hurt by his cold words.

" Oh… Well." Hermione tried to shake it off but felt the need to pace angrily upstairs.

Ron took a rolled up piece of paper and slapped Harry in the head with it.

"Ouch... I'm sorry Ron, but it's coming sooner than we think we cant keep playing around pretending that everything is going to be fine when it's not."

" She's scared Harry, She's feeling the same way I am, it's easy for you because you don't have a family, but for Hermione and me, it's different."

" I do have family it's you and Hermione and the thought of losing you two to Voldemort kills me do you understand that Ron!" Harry stood up from his chair in rage his plate fell to the floor and smashed. It must've woken up the whole house because Molly and Arthur Ran downstairs. " Ron, Harry what's going on is he here? Oh Arthur gather up the children."

"MUM!" Ron yelled getting his mother's attention. Molly looked over. "It's fine Harry just accidentally knocked the plate over." Ron saw the rest of his family coming up from behind his mother, and then saw Hermione, he felt for her because it looked as though she had been crying.

Molly ran over to pick it up, and Harry looked around as if he were embarrassed. He had seen Ginny she had looked frightened. He then looked away and went outside.

"Ron what happened?" Molly asked. Ron looked at Hermione then back at his mother. "He's just scared that's all?" Ron said helping her pick up the shattered glass on the floor. The rest of the family gathered among the breakfast table to eat breakfast. Ron walked over to Hermione. " I think we should go out there." He whispered so close to her mouth. She looked at him as if he were crazy. But he grabbed her hand and she followed him out the door. They spotted Harry right outside staring out into the openness of the burrow grounds arms folded head bent down. Ron walked over to him first. " You know my mum isn't really all that mad about the plate." Harry and Ron laughed. Ron looked behind him at Hermione, and waved her to come closer. She did and Harry turned to her and smiled. " I don't have all the research but I have some, we can start tonight." Hermione said.

"Hermione.. are you okay with this?" Harry asked.

" Yes Harry.. I will be there with you until the day I die no matter what." She said.

Harry looked at Ron, Ron assumed he was going to ask the same question, but beat him to it. " All the way Harry."

" Hermione, Go home be with your parents say goodbye."

Hermione shook her head, " There's no need to they will be at the kings cross station when we board tomorrow."

" Come on." She said, running down towards the creek. Ron and Harry.

" When did they put this down here?"

" Nobody put it here Ron it's simply just made by nature." Hermione said.

She took off her shoes and walked inside. The water was a bit cold on her feet but it felt so good. Then she walked out. Ron and Harry watched her strangely.

"Take off your shirts and come on." She said running into the water. It was a hot summer day, and their last day at the burrow before they left for Hogwarts the next morning.

Ron and Harry looked at her already waist deep into the water. Then they looked at each other. Each one took off their shirt and followed Hermione into the water.

When they reached her level they began to splash at each other. "Why did we have to take off our shirts and you didn't?" Ron realized what he just asked and blushed.

Hermione chuckled. "Because I'm a girl Ron that's why thought you figured that out 4th year?"

Ron went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. The slight sexual tension that filled his body and hers caused him to quickly let go. And splash her again.

"Ron!" she yelled jumping on top of him and bringing him under. She jumped off and he rose up.

Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron.

"Join me in bringing down the Granger."

"Why I would be honored." Harry said. They looked at Hermione who raised her eyebrows.

" You guys better not, I swear Ron, Harry." They started going closer to her she started to swim away. And they jumped on top of her. She yelled out a yelp before she went under. She felt both their bodies on top of her. Then they let go and went above water. Hermione rose right after them. Ron noticed though when she rose above water that through the pink tank she was wearing, she wasn't wearing a bra. He looked at Harry to see if he noticed. But he didn't. When Hermione realized what Ron was looking at. She gasped and turned around embarrassed. She began walking out of the creek.

" Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Ummm I've just realized I have to write a paper for a class." She lied.

" But we are not in school." Harry said.

Ron looked over, "Yeah but you know Hermione." He told Harry.

The boys began walking out of the water too, and followed Hermione up to the burrow. She walked inside and saw Fred and George,

"Bloody Hell where've you been?" She didn't answer and ran upstairs to get into some clothes.

"Where did Hermione run off to so fast?" Harry asked.

" She was kind of revealing something when she went into the water in that pink tank top." Ron said.

Harry couldn't think of it right away, and then finally did. " OH… OH …"

Ron laughed and opened the door.


	2. Last night at the burrow

" Where have you been?" Molly asked now in the kitchen.

" Did you know we have a creek?" Ron asked.

" Oh yes your father and I go down there all the time, it's lovely, Go and get dressed your dripping all over my floor."

Ron and Harry went upstairs; on their way up they bumped into Hermione who was coming down. She looked at Ron He smiled she blushed and ran down stairs.

" Oh Hermione dear. You wouldn't mind helping me with the garden would you?"

" No Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said slipping on some shoes.

They walked out side to Mrs. Weasley's garden, and both knelt down. Mrs. Weasley handed Hermione a pair of garden gloves. Hermione put them on, and began working.

" I really don't mind helping you Mrs. Weasley, but why did you ask me and not Ginny or one of the boys?"

" Oh dear I never get to spend time with you, after all you are like a daughter to me just like Harry is a son?"

" Oh… well." Hermione said taking a root and pulling it out.

" Also I want to talk to you about Ron."

Hermione shot at quick glance over to Molly.

" What about Ron." Hermione stuttered.

" You act like I've never been in love Hermione, the way you two look at each other it's well, you know." Molly got up and moved to the other side of Hermione.

"Lo…love I don't think it's that serious." Hermione said giving in.

" Ginny's told me what's going on, the ball, a certain Lavender Brown."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about Lavender, " and you may not have noticed it but you and Ron looked pretty safe in each others arms at Dumbledore's funeral." Hermione didn't say anything.

"Alright I'll back off," Molly got up and cleaned herself off.

" But if there was one girl out there, for Ron, I mean… I hope it's you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. In some ways she was pleased and in others she was embarrassed. Had she'd known that Ginny was talking to Mrs. Weasley about her and Ron's sporadic love moments she would have killed her. But things were happening way too quickly for her to care. Hermione went inside, her hands were dirty and she felt to need to wash them off. When she turned around she saw Ginny walking down the stars.

"Hermione hey, what have you been doing?"

" Helping your mother tend the garden and finding out that you have told her about me and Ron!" Hermione whispered furiously for she didn't want anyone to hear.

" We have late night talks, I didn't think she'd talk to you about it."

" Well apparently I'm the one she wants him to end up with."

" See it all worked out then."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

" I'm going to find the boys to do some research, you want to help."

" And have to look at the boy who broke my heart at a funeral, not that I wasn't grieving already! I mean what girl gets dumped at a funeral?"

" I see," Hermione said.

" I'll help out the best I can, I still love him and would do anything to help you guys beat you know who, but looking at him will make me grieve even more and I don't think I can bare that."

Hermione nodded her head, leaving Ginny downstairs. Hermione searched the upstairs before finding Ron's room. She couldn't hear anything but knocked on the door anyway.

" Enter." Ron said.

Hermione opened the door and saw them both with open books in their hands reading.

A shocked look made it's way to her face. " Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when the both of you would be up here reading."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes they knew it was true.

" Where have you been?" Ron asked

" In the garden having a chat with your mother." She answered grabbing a book.

Ron dropped his, and looked at her in worry.

" Wh…wh…what did she say?" Ron asked.

" Oh she talked about you when you were little, and how cut you were with your adorable little cheeks…"

Ron's face was flushed.

" Bloody hell."

Hermione smiled and chuckled, " I'm just kidding Ron."

"Oh." He said with a sigh of relief and began reading again.

During their reading time, Ron kept stealing glances to look at Hermione, and she did as well. They knew they were doing that to each other and just chuckled in amusement. Harry kept looking back and forth and rolling his eyes. Three hours went by, Hermione looked at her notes pages were filled with writing.

" Did you find anything Ron?" Harry asked after seeing what Hermione wrote.

"Few things, v..v…. You know who used to be in love."

"What!" Hermione said moving closer to Ron and looking over his shoulder.

"Three hours of pages of research and not once did I find that he was in love."

Hermione said.

"Tom Riddle jr. was seen around the school in the presence of a young Adena March, a pure blood slytherin, it is said that he was very much in love with her."

" That's it she could be a horcrux!" Hermione said.

"What makes you so sure?" Harry asked Hermione me she walked out the door. She turned around.

" He was in love with her, they could have had some sort of secret love affair, which would cause him to use her as a horcrux because no one would think of her as someone to bring him down but she could."

Ron and Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Trust me with this I know what I'm talking about"  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

" Supper is ready everyone get down here." Molly yelled.

The table filled up Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat together leaving Hermione in the middle. Ron sat on her right and Ginny sat between her father and Ron, Arthur and Molly on the sides, and on the opposite side of the table sat Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George.

Molly smiled and looked at her new bound family.

"It's good to know that you always have family in front of you know matter what!" She said digging into her meal.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other, they knew this might be their last night to have dinner with the Weasleys. No one knew of the trio's plans, no one except for Ginny of course but she was sworn to secrecy. After dinner everyone had helped clean up.

They spent sometime in the family room listening to music and talking. It was starting to get late and most had gone to bed. Leaving Ron, Hermione, and Harry downstairs.

"We'll spend a few days at Hogwarts researching perhaps we can find more, then we'll begin our search, now are you both sure you are going to join me?"

"YES!" Ron and Hermione said firmly.

"Alright." Harry looked at the clock it was almost midnight.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said getting up and walking upstairs.

This left Ron and Hermione in a nervous state, they've never really been alone before except for a few occasional times and even those were weird times. But after what happened at Dumbledore's funeral they haven't been alone since. Hermione had the sudden urge to walk up and go to bed to.

"Wait!" Ron said looking up at her.

She turned and looked down at him.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Ron asked sweetly.

" To bed, it's midnight Ron and we have to get up and leave back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

Ron breathed in and paused. " I don't think I can sleep tonight."

"Me neither." Hermione said dragging herself back down to him.

She folded her legs, and looked down at her hands the she was now twisting and turning.

"Do you wanna play chess?" She heard Ron say.

The firelight danced on his face as she stared into his blue eyes. She smiled and he smiled back.

"And let you beat me." She laughed.

"No I'll let you win."

Hermione glanced at him with a shy smile.

" I guess a couple games wouldn't hurt."

Ron walked over and reached for the game in the downstairs closet, and brought it over to the table to set it up. Hermione waited patiently. When he was finished he looked at her with a smile.

"Make your move."

"Queen to A7" she said rolling her eyes.

" Good move." Ron said.

"Knight to B6" he said taking his turn.

"You are letting me win."she whined

"You are the only one I would."

"What you don't think I could beat you on my own."

"Well I don't know about that I mean I am the best at it."

Hermione reached over and slapped his hand.

He laughed. He leaned back it wasn't till Hermione said something that caught him off guard and one of his pieces turned into debris before his eyes.

"Hey!"

"Shh! You're going to wake everyone up."

"Bloody hell Hermione."

She smiled.

"I learned from you, you don't think I never watched you?"

Ron smiled, and a little bit more of playing and they were tied.

"This is challenging." He said.

Hermione made her move apparently it was the right move and she knocked down his king.

"I am never teaching you anything again."

Hermione laughed, and looked at the clock, it was one a.m.

Ron saw that she looked at the clock, "Did you want to…"

"No I think I'd rather be here with you." She said. She slid over and sat herself on te couch, and looked at the fire.

She looked at Ron who was staring at her, "You can join me up here."

"I..I'm fine here." Hermione laughed and walked over to grab his arm. She lifted him up and sat him on the couch.

"We're not thirteen anymore Ron." She said sitting down next to him.

Ron swallowed hard as she wrapped his arm around her, and she nestled her body next to his, and laid her head on his shoulder. " Are you as scared as I am Ron?"

"Yeah, I think so." He told her laying his head on hers.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Go to sleep 'mione we'll figure it out tomorrow."


End file.
